Smoothie Smash
Smoothie Smash is a game in Club Penguin. Players must bounce on a bouncy conveyor belt and smash fruit in order to make smoothies. The game was released on August 30, 2012, during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. It is playable at the Smoothie Shop area of the Coffee Shop. The release of the game coincided with a grand opening event of the renovated Coffee Shop and the new game. History On July 10, 2012, thedrum.uk first reported the news of Innocent Smoothies for Kids teaming up with Club Penguin to promote healthy eating. It began talking about the item unlocking promotion with codes. In the last part of the article, it mentioned Rockhopper visiting for the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, and an exciting new game where kids can mix their own smoothies. Finally, in the Club Penguin Times a week before the party began, Rory announced construction of the new game in the Coffee Shop, revealing the official name and the release date. On August 27, 2012, Happy77 shared a sneak peek photo on the What's New blog, saying that the game would be out that Thursday. Modes Regular The regular mode just requires you to smash the given fruit on the belt without touching the belt. However, you have a time limit. Survival Survival is the same, except you have a health bar and obstacles you have to avoid. List of Fruits and Other Objects Fruits *Banana *Blue Grape *Blueberries *Fig *Grapes *Green apple *Mango *Orange *Peach *Raspberry *Strawberry Other Objects *Anvil *Bomb *Extra Time Recipes *Aunt Arctic - strawberry, peach, fig, raspberry, grapes, green apple, blueberries *Rockhopper - banana (x3), orange (x2), banana (x2) *Herbert - blueberries, blue grape (x2), blueberries, blue grape, peach Trivia *During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the game will be playable at the Coffee Shop, Forest, and Cove, but when the party ends, the Coffee Shop will be its permanent area. *Rory is its creator. *This game was released with 16 stamps. *Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper, and Herbert make quick orders and give you Stamps. *There is a glitch where you earn stamps but they don't show up. *The penguins like Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic plus the polar bear, Herbert all have unique smoothies. For example, Rockhopper likes lots of bananas. Aunt Arctic likes a combination of fruits. Herbert likes dark color fruits. *In Survival mode, the conveyor belt gets faster the longer you survive. The conveyor belt also gets faster when you smash more correct fruits continuously in Regular mode. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:TCPT356SmashingNewGame.png|A sneak peek in The Club Penguin Times. File:Translation.png|A comment on the What's New blog in Brazil confirming that there will be stamps. File:Smoothie_smash_comments.jpg|Two comments on the What's New blog confirming that there will be stamps. Smoothie_Smash_Sneak_Peak.png|Sneak Peek in a What's New blog. SS PU.png|The Parent Update for August 2012. Gameplay SS GAme Menu.png|The main menu. File:Smoothie_smash.png File:Smoothie_smash2.png|Pressing the up key. File:Smoothie_smash3.png File:Smoothie_smash4.png|Pressing the down key, and appearance of Aunt Arctic File:Smoothie_smash5.png Herbert in smoothie smash!.png|Serving Herbert Rockhopper in smoothie smash!.png|Serving Rockhopper SWF *Smoothie Maker *(local) Music *The Game Music Category:Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Category:Games after Disney